


Dwóch superbohaterów, randka i garstka wspomnień

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry i Felicity się przyjaźnią, Felicity jest przekonująca, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver ma własne mieszkanie, brak bety, kawa, mój pierwszy fik do tych seriali, nie bijcie, nie umiem nadawać tytułów, oglądanie zdjęć jest super, randka, trochę au bo znają sie dłużej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Felicity postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i umawia ze sobą Barry'ego i Olivera. Co z tego wyniknie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acrimonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/gifts).



> Wszystkiego najlepszego, Acri! Dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, radości, czasu, spełnienia marzeń, miłości, kasy i dobrych fanfiction i seriali! I wszystkiego, czego tylko będziesz chciała! Sto lat!

Żadna z kawiarni w Starling City nie umywała się do Jitters, która zdaniem Barry’ego była najlepszą na świecie i (chwała bogu) znajdowała się akurat w Central City. I to nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że miał chody u właścicielki, po tym jak zadeklarował się w pomocy przy małych elektronicznych naprawach. I na pewno nie chodziło o darmową kawę, jaką otrzymywał po każdej takiej naprawie, przez przynajmniej tydzień.

Jednak, jako że Felicity, jego przyjaciółka, którą poznał parę lat temu w kawiarni właśnie (przez przypadek wylewając na nią kawę, do tej pory mu to wypominała), nie potrafiła biegać z zawrotną szybkością, pozostawało mu spotykać się z nią na kawie w Starling City.

Kiedy wszedł do prawie pustej kawiarni w sobotnie popołudnie, zobaczył blondynkę, która uniosła rękę i zamachała do niego lekko.

— Felicity — powiedział, podchodząc i siadając naprzeciwko niej.

— Barry. — Uśmiechnęła się i przesunęła jeden z kubków w jego stronę. — Zamówiłam ci kawę, ale może być już trochę chłodna. Jak to jest, że wciąż się spóźniasz, mimo swoich mocy? — spytała.

— Wrodzone spóźnialstwo — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami, na co ta prychnęła.

— Już ja znam to twoje spóźnialstwo. Zdecydowanie za dobrze — mruknęła.

— Wiesz, każdy ma jakieś wady. U mnie jest to ciągłe spóźnianie się, a u ciebie brak filtra… — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej przepraszająco.

— Chwila, moment. Ty też często mówisz rzeczy „bez filtra”. Poza tym… Teraz rozmawiamy o twoich wadach, a nie moich. — Lekko uniosła brodę, patrząc na niego ze skrywanym rozbawieniem.

— W takim razie proszę o wybaczenie. — Udał, że zdejmuje kapelusz i uniósł się lekko, opuszczając głowę.

Smoak udała, że bardzo poważnie rozważa, czy przyjąć te przeprosiny.

— Niech ci będzie — stwierdziła, a on opadł na swoje miejsce.

— No, to skoro mamy to już za sobą… — Wziął łyk kawy i spojrzał na kubek zaskoczony. — Co to jest? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Kawa — odpowiedziała.

— To widzę, ale dlaczego jest… dobra? — spytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na baristę za ladą. — Smakuje prawie jak ta z… — zaczął ale nie dokończył.

— Jak ta z Jitters. — Felicity zrobiła to za niego. — To dlatego, że to jest kawa z Jitters. Parę dni temu wykupili ten lokal. Nie zmienili jeszcze szyldu, ani wystroju i… — urwała, widząc jego minę. — Stało się coś?

— Czy ty wiesz co to znaczy? — Barry zniżył głos do szeptu.

— Co? — spytała Smoak, mrugając parę razy.

— To znaczy, że nareszcie jakaś kawa w tym mieście jest dobra! — zawołał, a ta parsknęła śmiechem.

— To co chciałeś powiedzieć? Zanim zachwyciłeś się nową kawą? — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

— Och… — westchnął. — Po prostu chciałem cię spytać: co u ciebie?

— No wiesz, nic nowego. Oliver ratuje miasto, ja naprawiam komputery, które niszczy w zastraszającym tempie i od czasu do czasu znoszę jego fochy — powiedziała. — Choć muszę przyznać, że od wczoraj zachowuje się całkiem miło — spojrzała na niego sugestywnie znad kubka z kawą.

Barry wywrócił oczami na tę jawną próbę zdobycia informacji o tym, jak przebiegła jego randka z Oliverem. Z drugiej strony, to właśnie panna Smoak ją przekonała Olivera, żeby ten gdzieś wreszcie wyszedł, spotkał się z kimś. I _przypadkiem_ wspomniała, że Barry może być zainteresowany.

 

***

 

_— Potrzebujesz tego — przekonywała go Felicity, podczas gdy walczył razem z Diggiem przeciwko grupie, która usiłowała okraść bank._

_— Czy musimy rozmawiać o tym akurat teraz? — wydusił, kopiąc swojego przeciwnika w klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna zatoczył się, a Oliver wykorzystał sytuację i posłał w jego ramię strzałę, która przebiła je na wylot._

_— Musimy — powiedziała Smoak i użyła swojego tonu „nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić”, którego jako jedna z niewielu nie bała się na nim stosować. — Potem uciekniesz, stwierdzisz, że nie mamy o czym mówić, po czym zapomnisz o całej sprawie._

_Oliver mógłby nawet przyznać jej rację, gdyby jeden z napastników nie usiłował założyć mu nelsona. Czego zresztą bardzo pożałował, gdy dostał z łokcia w brzuch._

_— Więc — zaczęła znowu dziewczyna. — Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś częściej wychodzić. Albo zajmujesz się firmą, albo przestępcami. Nie pomyślałeś, żeby wyskoczyć gdzieś z kimś, na przykład na randkę? — spytała, a ten zamarł w pół kroku._

_— Randkę? — powtórzył, ciesząc się, że wszystkich już pokonali, bo był w tym momencie zbyt łatwym celem do ataku._

_— No wiesz, dwójka ludzi, najczęściej przy kolacji, rozmawiają i… — zaczęła, ale Queen jej przerwał:_

_— Wiem czym jest randka, Felicity — powiedział i odetchnął głęboko. Diggle przyglądał mu się z ciekawością._

_Smoak odchrząknęła, lekko zmieszana, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu._

_— Świetnie — stwierdziła. — Więc zaproś kogoś._

_— Felicity — zaczął. — Goście tacy jak ja nie miewają dziewczyn. I nie chodzą na randki — dodał szybko._

_— Chodzą — powiedziała. — A skoro goście tacy jak ty nie miewają dziewczyn, to pójdź z facetem — rzuciła, jakby to było całkowicie oczywiste._

_— Co? — wykrztusił z siebie._

_— Faceta, Oliverze. Faceta — powtórzyła. — No wiesz, możesz iść na przykład z Barrym. Jest mądry, miły i jest mężczyzną. W dodatku a supermoce, czyli zadba nie tylko o siebie, ale też o ciebie. Chociaż ty nie potrzebujesz ochrony, w końcu sam świetnie potrafisz o siebie zadbać i… — ciągnęła swój wywód, a robiła to tak szybko, że Oliver nie miał pojęcia, jak ona przy okazji oddycha._

_— Dobra! — zawołał. — Pójdę._

_— Naprawdę? — spytała Felicity, a Oliver był pewien, że jego przyjaciółka szeroko się uśmiecha._

_— Tak — westchnął._

_— Świetnie. Zadzwonię do Barry’ego i ustawię was na piątek — powiedziała i wyciszyła połączenie tak, żeby nie mógł jej powiedzieć o tym, że rozmyślił i jednak nie chce._

_Musiał mieć dziwną minę, bo Diggle podszedł do niego i poklepał go po plecach._

_— To tylko randka — usiłował go pocieszyć. — Przecież byłeś już na wielu randkach._

_— O, wierz mi. Ta będzie zupełnie inna — mruknął Oliver, bojąc się myśleć o tym, co przyniesie piątek._

 

***

 

_— Co zrobiłaś? — spytał Barry, patrząc na Felicity z paniką w oczach._

_— Umówiłam was na randkę — odpowiedziała, podwijając nogi pod siebie. Znajdowali się w jej mieszkaniu. Panował w nim lekki bałagan, ale ani ona, ani jej gość się tym nie przejmowali. Zwłaszcza Allen, który wyglądał, jak ktoś komu powiedzieli, że zostały mu trzy godziny życia._

_— Mnie. Mnie i Olivera — powiedział, jakby nie wierzył w to co mówił._

_—  Tak. — Pokiwała głową._

_— Olivera Queena, prezesa wielkiej korporacji za dnia, a mściciela w nocy? O tym Oliverze mówimy? — spytał._

_— Tak, Barry. — Wywróciła oczami trochę zirytowana. — Umówiłam was na piątek. Dwudziesta ci pasuje? — upewniła się, a on pokiwał głową, opadając obok niej na kanapę._

_— Czy chcę wiedzieć, jak go do tego namówiłaś? — spytał, wciąż będąc w lekkim szoku._

_— Ym, zaproponowałam mu to podczas misji i gadałam, dopóki się nie zgodził — powiedziała, wysyłając Ollie’emu wiadomość, że on i Barry są umówieni na dwudziestą w ten piątek._

_— Świetnie — westchnął. — Wrobiłaś mnie w randkę, na którą on nie chce w ogóle iść? — spytał, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien tego odwołać, zanim wszystko okaże się kompletną klapą, a on i Oliver przestaną być czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół._

_— On chce, ale ma problem z przyznaniem się do tego — stwierdziła Felicity. — Poza tym, cały czas powtarza, że goście tacy jak wy nie mają dziewczyn. A skoro obaj jesteście w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie, to może powinniście mieć chłopaka, który potrafi o siebie zadbać? Pluuus — dodała, po chwili milczenia. — Lecisz na niego odkąd pokazał się na okładce jednego z tych znanych magazynów, który chyba dalej znajduje się w szafie twojego pokoju._

_Allen jęknął. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Felicity o tym nie pamiętała._

_— Zrobię z siebie ofermę — powiedział. — Zrobię z siebie ofermę i wszystko zawalę, i nie dość, że Oliver mnie nie będzie chciał, to jeszcze stracę przyjaciela — stwierdził._

_Felicity trzepnęła go w ramię._

_— Barry Allenie, przestań. Wszystko pójdzie świetnie, jeśli tylko wyluzujesz, uwierzysz w siebie i porządnie się ubierzesz — oznajmiła mu. — Jesteś superbohaterem, Flashem! — zawołała. — Powinieneś być bardziej pewny siebie._

_Barry nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego, ale bądź co bądź, Felicity miała rację.  To przecież tylko randka. Co złego może się zdarzyć?_

_Odetchnął parę razy i spojrzał na swój telefon, który zaczął wibrować i wydawać głośne dźwięki, informując tym samym o nowej wiadomości._

**_Piątek. 20. Moje mieszkanie. OQ_ **

_— Świetnie — westchnął._

_— Co? — spytała Felicity, patrząc na niego ciekawie. — Nie mów, że napisał do ciebie i odwołał randkę._

_— Co? Nie! — zawołał Barry. — Po prostu mamy się spotkać u niego. Przy odrobinie szczęścia tam zostaniemy i nie zrobię z siebie durnia na oczach innych ludzi — powiedział, mając cichą nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle._

 

***

 

Tak więc Felicity miała całkowite prawo wiedzieć, mimo że wrobiła Allena w randkę z facetem jego marzeń, bez uprzedniego skonsultowania tego z Barrym. Biorąc pod uwagę rozwój sytuacji był jej za to całkiem wdzięczny. Mimo, że nie wszystko poszło jak po maśle, na co liczył.

— Naprawdę? — spytał.

— Yhm — mruknęła. — Nie wiesz może dlaczego?

— Może mieć to coś wspólnego z randką — przyznał, przypominając sobie zeszły wieczór, który potoczył się zupełnie inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażał.

— Zamierzasz cokolwiek mi powiedzieć? — spytała w końcu Felicity. — Oliver cały dzień tylko chodził i miał ten swój uśmieszek, który ogólnie jest świetny, bo oznacza, że nareszcie nie zamartwia się całym światem, ale…

— Dobra, dobra — powiedział, przerywając jej. Wiedział, że im bardziej Felicity się nakręcała tym częściej mówiła coś czego nie chciała, a to nakręcało ją jeszcze bardziej i gadała, aż ktoś jej nie przerwał lub sama zamilkła.

 

***

 

_Stał przed drzwiami od dobrych pięciu minut, wpatrując się w nie jak idiota i bojąc się zapukać._

Walczyłeś z meta-ludźmi, Capitanem Coldem i jego łotrami, wsadziłeś tyle przestępców za kratki, a boisz się zapukać do jednych drzwi, za którymi jest twój przyjaciel? _— usłyszał drwiący głosik w swojej głowie i odetchnął głęboko. Podniósł rękę i zapukał szybko trzy razy._

_Ścisnął mocniej butelkę wina, którą trzymał w drugiej ręce i cofając się odrobinę. Drzwi otworzyły się i ukazując Olivera._

_— Cześć — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego. Queen odwzajemnił uśmiech i przepuścił go w drzwiach._

_— Cześć — odpowiedział._

_Barry otaksował go spojrzeniem i serce mocniej mu zabiło. Oliver miał na sobie ciemne dopasowane spodnie i zieloną koszulę. Wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Wciąż dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze, ale inaczej. Allen nie wiedział w czym rzecz, dopóki nie dostrzegł, że Oliver uśmiecha się cały czas. Lekko, ale szczerze. I nawet jego oczy się do niego uśmiechały._

_Allen wyszczerzył żeby i nagle zorientował się, że Oliver patrzy na butelkę, którą ten trzyma._

_— Ym, to dla ciebie — powiedział i podał mu butelkę._

_Oliver skinął głową i poszedł zanieść butelkę do kuchni, a Barry rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Było bardzo przestronne. Z dużym salonem i kuchnią, która była z nim połączona. Widział schody prowadzące na górę i mały korytarzyk, który pewnie prowadził do toalety. Wydawało się całkiem przytulnie, zwłaszcza, gdy czuć było ciekawe zapachy dochodzące z kuchni._

_Ruszył w jej stronę i zajrzał mieszającemu coś w garnku Oliverowi przez ramię._

_— Co to? — spytał ciekawie, a mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę z łyżką, którą jeszcze przed chwilą mieszał. Nabrał trochę sosu na łyżkę i podsunął Barry’emu._

_— Spróbuj — polecił, a Allen posłusznie spróbował._

_— Dobre — powiedział, nie wiedząc, czemu był tak zaskoczony. — Naprawdę dobre. Nie wiedziałem, że gotujesz — rzucił._

_— Nauczyłem się po powrocie z wyspy — wyjaśnił Oliver. — Miałem dość źle przygotowanego jedzenia. Tam raczej ciężko było o zrobienie sobie czegoś dobrego. Dlatego gdy wróciłem, postanowiłem nauczyć się gotować._

_— Całkiem nieźle ci to wyszło, sądząc po tym sosie — powiedział Barry, uśmiechając się szeroko._

_Oliver odwzajemnił uśmiech i popchnął go delikatnie w stronę salonu._

_— Zaraz przyjdę, idź usiądź — polecił, a Barry nie miał zamiaru się spierać. Dopiero teraz zobaczył ładnie zastawiony stół, który wyglądał jakby został zabrany z pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji._

_Allen usiadł i zaczął uderzać palcami o udo. Zerkał niecierpliwie w stronę kuchni, dopóki nie wyszedł z niej Oliver, niosąc dwa talerze.  Postawił jeden przed Barrym i Allen spojrzał zaskoczony na talerz. Znajdował się na nim roladka z kurczaka, leżąca na czymś przypominającym ryż i oraz obłożona szpinakiem. Wyglądało to całkiem apetycznie i Barry miał nadzieję, że nie było słychać jego burczenia w brzuchu. Oliver spojrzał na niego domyślnie i nalał wina do dwóch kieliszków._

_Usiadł na swoim miejscu._

_— Smacznego — powiedział, biorąc sztućce i zaczynając jeść._

_— Smacznego — mruknął Barry i poszedł w jego ślady._

_Obiad był tak dobry, na jaki wyglądał i Allen był pewien, że żaden kurczak nie będzie smakował już tak samo. Tak samo jak tiramisu, które Oliver zrobił na deser. I rozmówca też był nie najgorszy. Opowiadał mu o ostatnich akcjach i o latach spędzonych na wyspie, a Barry odwdzięczał się historiami o meta-ludziach i anegdotkami z dzieciństwa._

_— To. Było. Niesamowite — stwierdził Barry, odkładając widelczyk na pusty talerzyk. — Jeśli zawsze tak gotujesz, to mam zamiar się do ciebie wprowadzić, bo to było najlepsze jedzenie jakie w życiu jadłem. — Queen wyglądał na rozbawionego._

_— Cóż, dobrze być docenianym za coś innego niż ratowanie cudzych tyłków — stwierdził, a Barry parsknął._

Cóż, ty masz świetny tyłek, który z chęcią bym uratował _— pomyślał, a uśmiech Olivera się poszerzył._

_— O boże — jęknął Barry. — Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos? — spytał, a Oliver skinął głową. Allen schował twarz w dłoniach. — Spalę się ze wstydu — mruknął._

_— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział. — Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś zwracał uwagę na mój tyłek, ale doceniam, że uważasz go za świetny._

 

***

 

— No! — zawołała Felicity. — To teraz chyba poszło z górki co? — spytała, patrząc na niego ciekawie.

— Na pewno lepiej niż myślałem — powiedział, a widząc uniesioną brew dodał: — Zakładałem, że któryś z nas zostanie ranny, albo zginie lub zrobię z siebie największego durnia na tej planecie — oświecił ją, a ona parsknęła śmiechem.

— Czy ja ci nie mówiłam, żebyś myślał optymistycznie? — powiedziała, wywracając oczami. — I widzisz, miałam rację, bo żaden z twoich czarnych scenariuszy się nie sprawdził.

— Fakt — Barry potarł ręką kark. — W tym akurat miałaś rację. To co się wydarzyło, było o wiele lepsze od tych trzech scenariuszy.

— To znaczy? — spytała Felicity, a Barry się uśmiechnął.

 

***

 

_Wieczór mijał we względnym spokoju. Przerzucali się historyjkami z życia, rozmawiali o meczu, który miał być w przyszłym tygodniu, rozważając, kto ma większą szansę na wygraną i o planach na najbliższe parę dni. Barry mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do siedzenia przed kanapą i oglądania fotografii z dzieciństwa Olivera. Zwłaszcza gdy ten siedział tuż obok niego, tak blisko, że Barry czuł ciepło jego ciała i ramię Olivera ocierające się o jego prze każdym ruchu._

_Westchnął cicho i skupił wzrok na albumie._

_— A to? — spytał, patrząc na jedno ze zdjęć przestawiających domek na drzewie i dwójkę dzieci wyglądających zza barierki._

_— Thea i ja, tuż po tym, jak ten domek został zbudowany — powiedział Oliver, wracając wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia. — Pamiętam, że przed tym jak to zdjęcie zostało zrobione, kłóciliśmy się o nazwanie domku. Ona chciała by był to zamek. Ja w ogóle nie chciałem, żeby się tak nazywał. Już wolałem, żeby nie miał nazwy, ale w końcu ustąpiłem. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka była wtedy szczęśliwa. Powiedziała, że ona będzie księżniczką, a ja rycerzem, który będzie jej bronił._

_— Do tej pory nim jesteś — zauważył Barry. — Tylko trochę ci się powiększył zakres księżniczek i książąt do ochraniania._

_— Taak — mruknął Queen, odkładając album na bok. Przekręcił się trochę w stronę Barry’ego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, po czym złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował go. Oczy Barry’ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, ale po chwili zamknął je, oddając pocałunek._

_Czuł jak jedna ręka Olivera przesuwa się z jego twarzy na krzyż i przyciąga go mocniej do siebie, tak, że Barry poleciał na niego i wylądował mu na kolanach. Przekręcił się tak, że siedział mu na nich okrakiem i wplątał ręce w jego włosy._

_Gdy po dobrej chwili oderwali się od siebie, zarówno Barry’emu jak i Oliverowi brakowało oddechu._

_— Wow — wydusił z siebie Allen, a Queen uśmiechnął się lekko._

_— Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. Chcesz sprawdzić, jak bardzo możemy powiększyć rozmiary tego wow? — spytał, ale jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostał, był kolejny pocałunek._

 

***

 

— No, a dalszą część możesz sobie wyobrazić — powiedział Barry, dopijając resztki zimnej już kawy.

— To wyjaśnia te wasze pełne zadowolenia uśmieszki — mruknęła Felicity, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Powinnam wysłać was na randkę o wiele wcześniej. Wiesz ile by to ułatwiło w komunikacji z Oliverem? Jest teraz o wiele bardziej skłonny do rozmów. Choć muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się po nim umiejętności kulinarnych.

— Wierz mi, nie ty jedna — powiedział Allen, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. — Szlag by to. Oliver mnie zabije — mruknął, wstając gwałtownie i opadając z powrotem na kanapę, po tym jak walnął się w nogę przy wstawaniu.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zaniepokoiła się Felicity, a gdy ten skinął głową, dodała zdzwiona: — Oliver?

— Umówiłem się z nim na dzisiaj — wyjaśnił Barry, uśmiechając się do niej przepraszająco. — Przepraszam, nie powinienem, biorąc pod uwagę, że mieliśmy pogadać, ale…

Felicity machnęła ręką.

— Rozumiem. Po prostu sądziłam, że trochę poczekacie. To raczej niespotykane spotykać się z kimś następnego dnia — powiedziała, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie ma na co — stwierdził Allen, wzruszając ramionami i wyciągając portfel, by oddać Felicity kasę za kawę. — W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś będzie potrzebował pomocy. Bądź co bądź, ale wciąż chronimy nasze miasta — powiedział. — Poza tym i tak się z nim już dzisiaj widziałem. Rano — dodał, widząc jej minę.

— Fakt. — Felicity skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc jego rumieniec. — To leć. Znając życie już i tak jesteś spóźniony, przynajmniej parę minut. — Jego pełna winy mina, mówiła wszystko. — Widzimy się w czwartek? — spytała jeszcze, a ten tylko skinął głową i wyszedł szybko z kawiarni. Odwrócił się, by jej pomachać.  Chwilę później za oknem dało się dostrzec złoty błysk.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
